ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Spock Must Die!
(reprint) | Pages = 118 | Year = 2268 | Stardate = 4011.9 - 4205.5 | ISBN = 0553107976 ISBN 0553246348 (reprint) }} An exciting new story of interplanetary adventure! Summary ;From the original book jacket: :Captain Kirk and the crew of the starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] find themselves in the middle of an undeclared war waged by the Klingon Empire...'' :The Organians should be consulted about the war but their entire planet has disappeared – or been destroyed... :Mr. Spock entered the transporter chamber. His image would be flashed to Organia by the huge machine's faster-than-light tachyons. But the experiment failed. Suddenly there were two Mr. Spocks. One of them had to be destroyed... :BUT WHICH ONE? ;From the April 1985 reprint book jacket: :"Captain's log, stardate 4181.4. We are at war with the Klingon Empire." :Launching an unprovoked attack upon the Federation, the Klingons have broken the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty – leaving the ''Enterprise stranded deep in uncharted space, cut off from the rest of the Federation fleet.'' :To find out what happened to the Organians, Commander Scott rigged an experimental modification of our transportation system designed to enable a tachyon replica of Mr. Spock to travel faster-than-light to Organia. But the experiment failed, and incredibly, left us with two identical Spocks: one of whom is a replica in every way the opposite of our first officer, a traitor whose continued existence poses a grave threat to the ''Enterprise and quite possibly the entire Federation.'' :One of the Spocks must die. But which one... Background Information * This was the first [[TOS|original Trek]] novel published by Bantam Books. It was a sequel to , the original script by Gene L. Coon and the novelization by James Blish, author of the popular Star Trek 1 and continuing series of TOS novelizations. * The Bantam novel series have a plethora of different cover images: the English version of this novel has been released with at least three different covers, a new one for each subsequent printing. There have been three US cover printings by Bantam ( , , and ). The 1990s edition cover is credited to artist Kazuhiko Sano. * "Spock must die" was a subliminal message suggested to Captain Kirk in the sixth story arc of the [[Star Trek Comic Strip (UK)|UK Star Trek comics]]. * The concept of transporter duplication was addressed in other canonical productions, and . "Second Chances", in particular, is a later occasion of the transporter being used to create an identical duplicate. * An editor at Bantam copyedited Kirk's reference to McCoy from "Bones" to "Doc", apparently being unfamiliar with the reference to McCoy's oft-used on-screen nickname. Author James Blish wrote a piece about the error in the introduction of a later novelization. Cover Gallery File:Spock must die (reprint).jpg|Cover of 1985 reprint File:Spockmustdie.jpg|Cover of 1999 reprint Characters ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise captain. ; Spock : Enterprise science officer and exec. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO. ; Montgomery Scott : Enterprise engineer. ; Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. She was considering spending a couple of weeks teaching a language to Lt. Purdy. ;Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ; Ayelborne : Organian. ; Claymare : Organian. ; Trefayne : Organian. ;Purdy : Starfleet lieutenant stationed at Starbase 16, who wanted to be taught how to speak Eurish. References ; Klingons ; Klingon Empire ; Organia ; Organians ;Starbase 16 : Federation starbase. ; transporter Timeline *2267 *2268 External link * |next = The New Voyages }} Category:Novels de:Spock muß sterben! fr:Spock Must Die!